Overseas Vows
by Lucicelo
Summary: Hiroki and Nowaki shared wedding vows underneath an arch in New York City.


**_A/N: A wedding day fic that I wrote on tumblr. Rewritten with added sentences to make this flow better. Thanks for reading!  
_**

 ** _If you like what you read, consider donating to my kofi! The link is on my profile and through my tumblr account: Lucicelo_**

 ** _-Lucicelo_**

* * *

Hiroki and Nowaki tied the knot after ten years together.

Deciding on having their ceremony in New York, the couple asked for Hiroki's mother, Fuyumi's, help in planning the ceremony and reception. Since she took the reigns, Hiroki and Nowaki agreed and disagreed when she laid out suggestions on the table. She wrote down a minimal list of family and friends, who they hoped would make it to the party. Hiroki's father, Soshi, contacted venues and a commissioner to perform the ceremony.

Everything went as smooth as expected. No real big bumps in making sure each detail was perfect.

Before flying to New York, Hiroki and Nowaki bought a pair of tuxedos where they chose a tie which represented the others eye color. Fuyumi sent their tuxedos the day before their flight in order to keep them from creasing. A thankful gesture since Hiroki predicted having ruined his own suit through shoving it in his possessions. Nowaki didn't even try to dispute his claim and received a slight shove as he snickered.

Hiroki and Nowaki made it to New York before everyone else. Nowaki lead Hiroki throughout the tourist spots, enjoying the eventful day in a mini honeymoon sort of day. The next day, people began showing up to for the wedding.

Akihiko helped to fly in different people on his own dime because he felt like it and didn't find himself bothered at the large expense. This act turned into a huge gift for his childhood friend because Hiroki's wedding prompted him to propose to his lover. Misaki smacked Akihiko before accepting and putting the ring on his finger. Akihiko removed it just to slip it back on Misaki's finger.

The family separated the couple from seeing each other until their vows. A way to have them appreciate one another. Fuyumi grabbed Hiroki, distracting him with different activities to keep him occupied. Akihiko remained with Nowaki, using this chance to mend bridges and to retell embarrassing stories to calm Nowaki's bout of anxiousness.

When Hiroki finished putting on his tuxedo, Akihiko walked inside of his room, two drinks in each hand. From the smirk on his face, he predicted that Akihiko spilled various secrets to his husband. He planned on doing the same to him when Akihiko married Misaki. Good thing he had a decent memory in order to recall the worst of Akihiko's moments.

Once he accepted the drink, he shooed Akihiko away before taking a long sip. Hiroki set the glass on the table before he stared at himself in the mirror. Loosening his tie, he tightened it again. Moving his bangs to the side, he pushed them back away from his forehead.

On his mother's return from a last minute adjustment to her appearance, she caught him fidgeting with different parts of his outfit. His mother smacked his hands plenty of times before he settled them in his pockets.

Hiroki assumed Nowaki worried over nothing and stayed comfortable in his room.

* * *

Nowaki sipped his water, trying to relax his nerves. Pacing around the room, he overheard Akihiko and Soshi speaking to one another while they snuck glances inside of the room. He pouted at their amused smirks at seeing his nervousness. Both men made sure that he _stayed_ inside of the room and didn't take one step outside of the door.

Not that he would run off.

He waited months for this day to come.

"Alright, Romeo. Time to go." Akihiko drawled before he patted the cigarettes inside of his breast pocket. "Hiroki is already at the arch. So, everyone is waiting on you to arrive."

Nowaki arched a brow. "I thought I was going to stand there before everyone."

Soshi snorted. "He is more nervous than you are. It's best to save him the walk toward the commissioner. Knowing my son, he will glare at everyone as a coping mechanism to hide his pride. No use subjecting everyone to his glare."

"I see." Nowaki breathed out. "Alright, I'm ready." He left the room with Akihiko and Soshi making the call on their departure.

In a short amount of time, they made it outside of the large cottage toward the arch. Nowaki walked down the aisle, focused all his attention on Hiroki. His back faced him, but he noticed him rubbing his hands. Fuyumi caught Hiroki's attention and pointed toward his direction. Hiroki turned, his form stiffened when they first saw each other.

At the sight of Hiroki, Nowaki's heart sped up. Hiroki looked so _handsome_. Maybe, it was the whole wedding scenario, but Hiroki _glowed_.

Breathing in and out, he stopped next to him. As he stood next to Hiroki, he reached out and held onto his hand. Catching his attention, they kept their eyes on each other. Somewhat listening to the man in front of them, Nowaki gave him an encouraging smile, Hiroki returned it.

"Hey, lovebirds." Miyagi exclaimed. "Say, I do!"

Hiroki snapped from his happy bubble before glancing at Miyagi. His smile warped into a scowl. "Shut up! You're going to be next one up the alter. Takatsuki, propose to him already."

Their guests laughed out loud at the proclamation. Miyagi nervously stared at Shinobu who gave him an annoyed look. His face said it all. _Why didn't Miyagi ask his hand for marriage already?_

After Hiroki and Nowaki said I do, they signed the marriage certificates. When the commissioner gave the sign, they shared a kiss. Loud applause went throughout the crowd. Afterwards, they shared an extended hug as Akihiko whistled loud, prompting Misaki to shush him.

When they broke apart, Nowaki kept an arm around Hiroki's waist. Remaining close throughout the afternoon, they went toward the other side of the garden where the small wedding reception was held. They ate their dinner, danced together, and cut their small tier cake, not once did they separate.

When they encountered Hiroki's parents again, Fuyumi had reapplied her makeup. She cried rivers of tears as she stood right next to Hiroki during the ceremony. Soshi on the other hand, seemed nonchalant, but he noted the slight smile the man directed toward his son. Soshi stared at him with indifference.

The man never showed Nowaki any semblance of a smile, until he signed his name on the dotted line and accepted the last name, Kamijou.

Nowaki knew Soshi accepted him through a nod and their long conversations. Hiroki had joked that it happened through a slight margin.

During their conversation, Fuyumi winked at him as she held onto her husband's arm.

Soshi patted Nowaki's shoulder, a slight smile formed on his serious face. "Welcome to the family, Nowaki Kamijou."


End file.
